


Izaya in Wonderland

by Rukazaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his fight with Shizuo, Izaya is quickly taken to the nearest doctor. While fighting for his life, Izaya slips away, strangely landing into a Wonderland. There he meets White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, Queen of Hearts and all the wonderland creatures...but they are also people he knows from in real life. How the hell is he going to escape this dream or nightmare? Or will he just stay in his new reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Shizaya day! And to celebrate it, here's a new fanfic woo~
> 
> Author’s Note:  
> PLEASE NOTE, this story is NOT WRITTEN IN LINEAR FORMAT.
> 
> This is written similar to ‘choose your own adventure’ or those otome game styles. Please do not read the ‘next’ chapter. But look at your options and choose the ‘page’ you’re suppose to read next.
> 
> If you are at page 5 but the chapter is only written up to chapter 10, and the option says [Go to chapter 14], then you’ll have to wait until i update chapter 14 ^^;
> 
> Also like many otome/BL games, this story will have multiple bad endings and a lot of them will have non-con elements. If you don't like non-con elements, please do not continue to read the story.
> 
> This was originally a visual novel game I wanted to make, but since I couldn’t find an artist willing to draw it, I’m just gonna post it here in script form. (MAYBE one day, i’ll find an artist and we can make it into a game to play? ahahaha)
> 
> Until then, enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> This is also spoiler to the ‘ending’ of the Durarara x2 Third arc, and Book 13. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hang in there. Just a bit further.”

The skinhead in suits gravely tells him as he drives into darkness, far away from the false neon lights of Ikebukuro.

“I hope you live so I get to tell you how good it feels to see you in pain,” the small voice of a young girl spoke up, sitting in the back, her eyes filled with vengeance despite that small pouty mouth that made her appearance so much cuter in the eyes of the informant.

“Hmm...well, I intend to live a bit longer...if possible.” he replies, his eyes feeling heavy as if all the weight of the world was pressuring him to close them. So heavy…. so heavy….

“I’ve contacted the underground doctor I know. He will meet us at a halfway point with his kit, just in case.”

“Hahaha...nngh!” Izaya chuckles softly despite the sharp shooting pain. Groaning inwardly, he could see Manami’s eyes, conflicted. Ah, this is why he loves humans so much. They seem to not understand what their true desires are themselves.

His eyes are getting heavier and heavier by the minute as Ihe struggle to keep them open. Did he truly understand what he had desired? Was this what he had wanted? Was he content with such a defeat without accomplishing his true goals?

“Perhaps...this was enough…” Izaya speaks out loud more to himself as he grips the area that still had the Russian knife embedded in his side. It’s wet as his blood continues to soak his shirt.

The darkness claims his vision as he feels the vertigo of falling into the abyss, which claims his mind.

 

**[Go to page 2]**


	2. Chapter 2

He falls…

He falls and falls...and falls.

He falls into the darkness, into his nightmare, to escape his other nightmare, his reality.

The free fall takes his breath away, the wind slapping his face and threatening to rip him apart, fear seizes his heart as he wonder, 'is this my end?'

While in this seemingly endless fall, suddenly someone grabs Izaya and holds him tight.

Surprised, the informant blink his eyes open.

"Wake up, fucking flea. You're late, you know."

"...?!"

What the hell?!

Why is Shizuo here?!

Izaya stares at him in utter confusion because...he's wearing a top hat with a trump card on the side. And bunny ears?! Are those bunny ears ornaments?! Shizuo is wearing a tight form fitting tux with a tailcoat, a vest, and silver chain on his pocket that probably lead to his pocket watch. And he is wearing pristine white gloves as he held Izaya closely to him.

Izaya didn't feel well at all.

"Hang on tight, we're almost at the ground." Shizuo grabs an umbrella that is free falling along side them and popped it open. With a whoosh, they're suddenly floating in midair. Izaya can see a grandfather clock falling besides them as if it is a feathers along with random assortments of items such a broken lamp light, a street sign, several vending machines and… a raijin uniform? There are other things as well, random items that looks random but they were all related to them in some ways.

They all don't fall at the same rate of speed as they should be, considering their mass, as if Shizuo opening his umbrella had somehow changed the gravity of the hole.

What is going on?!

"Okay, so either I'm tripping due to a drug my doctor gave me, or I'm dreaming." Izaya mutters, wondering if he should push him off or continue to hold onto this overdressed Shizuo in what looked like a butler's outfit.

Speaking of outfits, what atrocities is he wearing?!

It is….an Alice dress! Fluffy with black ribbons and strings of pearls, designed like one of those harajuku lolita with petticoats and mary janes! What the fucking hell?! It even had little checkered patterns on the ruffles with cute deck of cards tumbling down on one side of the dress. It is probably very adorable… on a lolita fashionetta, but not on him!

They land softly onto the ground with Shizuo holding the once informant tightly. This man had just broken Izaya's body not even an hour ago!

'Wait, no… this is a dream. This is a dream right? So it's not...really Shizuo, is it?' Izaya groans as he tries to reason with himself.

Shizuo digs into his vest to pull out a pocket watch. Even his white gloves are embroidered, Izaya notices. There were some initials in gold...

W.R.?

If he is in Alice's dress...then in this dream, is he the...White Rabbit?

"Okay flea, we're seriously behind schedule. The Queen will be pissed if we're late and I don't want to be late, got it?"

"Ow!" Izaya winces as the blond grabs his wrist. Izaya growls as he thinks to himself, 'Hey that fucking hurt! And right now, I don't want to be near you!'

"What the hell Shizu-chan! Like I give a ….ah!" Shizuo then starts running with his grip on Izaya's wrist. Izaya stumbles forward and fall instantly.

"Dammit flea, do I have to carry your ass?!" He glares down at him. Izaya growls back, thinking, 'The hell?! You're the last person I want to see right now!'

 

**Option 1) "Go to hell, Shizu-chan! You monster! Seriously!" [Go to page 3 ]**

**Option 2) Endure and follow him [Go to page 4]**


	3. Chapter 3

"Go to hell, Shizu-chan! You monster! Seriously!" Izaya spits toward his direction, wrenching his wrist away, rubbing at the imprint. Izaya's wrist is already bruised in the shape of his grip.

The informant can see the monster's eyes turn cold and it chills his heart. But Izaya's never been afraid of him anyway. He could kill him right now and just like before, he is not afraid of a monster like him.

"I'm taking you to the queen whether you like it or not." Shizuo starts stomping towards him like a train.

Izaya takes a step back, short seconds away from dashing the other direction when….

!!!

Suddenly there's a small earthquake as the ground under them shakes, forcing them to lose their balance. Then there's the gigantic screaming of a baby. Bewildered, Izaya looks up while Shizuo runs to take cover as if he already knows what's coming. Then he turns to see that Izaya's still standing there confused.

"You idiot! Hide!"

Shizuo tries to run back towards Izaya but it was too late.

Just as suddenly, water starts to pour down from the ceiling. The same ceiling that Izaya had fallen from, although it was so high up, Izaya couldn't see anything more than the darkness. And the 'rain' wasn't just any amount of water, it was more like a waterfall!

"Alice!" Shizuo screams at Izaya me, as if he is calling out Izaya's real name instead of that pet name, 'flea'. Except Alice isn't his real name either! It is a confusing conundrum as Izaya refuses to accept being called Alice but there is no time to voice his denial.

Shizuo reaches out for Izaya but the once-informant, now-Alice already grabbed onto the nearest pole that had fallen from the ceiling earlier, one of those stop signs that's crooked and somehow embedded to the floor. Izaya holds on the best he can as the ground splits and the water starts filling up the room. There's a whirlpool as Shizuo is sucked under. Izaya couldn't hide his surprise that Shizuo is so easily swept away… His own heart pounds hard in his ears, his breath stuttering as the cold water drenches him like an ocean trying to pull him under.

Is he next?

Izaya continues to hold on tightly, trying to withstand this sudden flood when just as suddenly as it came, the 'rain' stops. After the water has all drained, Izaya is left there, soaked from head to toe with the Alice outfit clinging to his body.

Izaya barely has the chance to look at himself to see if he still have the wound from the knife and such when the ground shakes once more. Losing his footing, Izaya quickly tries to lay low near the ground.

This time...the stop sign he's holding onto breaks loose from the floor. "Aaah!" Izaya gasps as he slides down toward the open earth that cracked under him.

He thinks he's screaming as he falls.

He no longer knows what's going on anymore as the darkness once again embraces him.

**[Go to page 6]**


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya decides to endure. After all, he have no idea if he has control over his own dream or not. He doesn't want to be in those cases where dying in his own dream means he dies in real life...even as silly as that sounds. And right now, Izaya wants to follow along with this crazy environment he's created inside his head… with himself in this silly lolita Alice outfit, and Shizuo as his white rabbit butler of all people.

"I can run on my own, you don't have to grab me like that!" he glares back, wrenching his hand away.

Shizuo smirks. Izaya fumes inside. How dare this damn monster smirk at him? Even in his dreams, Shizuo was irritating.

"Alright, then follow me as fast as you can."

And...he dashes off.

Wait, wait, wait! Don't run that fast! How the hell was he supposed to follow him…?!!!

But he has disappeared within seconds and no matter how fast Izaya ran… he can't see him anywhere anymore...

**[Go to page 5]**


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya comes to a large well-lit hallway of doors. Infinite number of doors. Like a bad dream.

This is already a bad dream.

The crystal chandeliers after chandeliers lit the hallway, each one exactly same as the next.

The doors too, are made of the same red wood, the intricate carvings all the same as the ones next to them.

Out of curiosity, Izaya looks back.

He's pretty sure he has walked only a few doors away, but there is an infinite number of doors behind him already… like a mirror looking into a mirror.

Now Izaya definitely sure he's trapped in this hallway unless he opens a door to check.

Suddenly, Izaya thinks he hears… a moan? Coming from the direction of one door to his right.

What is this moaning?

Should he...open it?

**Option 1) Try to open the door [go to page 16]**

**Option 2) Don't open the door [go to page 17]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hi guys! So if you're reached this place, I'd suggest maybe bookmarking it and coming back to it the next time i 'update'. so that you can start from here ahaha. 
> 
> Anyways, this is my 'first' mini game in this fic! It's going to be a maze. So please get a paper and pencil (or open up a notepad) and tally how many 'pages' you take before you get out of the maze. I'm curious how long it takes for some of you to escape. And please comment at the end of the maze how many tallys you have. It'll be fun! And no cheating, don't look ahead to see which 'page number' you have to get to!
> 
> There's also your first 'bad ending' approaching, so good luck ahaha.


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya's falling, falling...and falling again. He can feel the wind on his face, the flutter of his petticoats and dress as he falls head first into the abyss once more.

How many times does he have to fall in his own dream?

As he watches the darkness above him, he wonders, what if he dies in his own dream… will he still be alive afterwards? Or can he wake up from his dream if he dies?

For a dream, this is rather long. Shouldn't he be waking up by now?!

Before he can finish his thoughts, Izaya lands on his butt on something not quite soft. It hurts, but he knows right away that he didn't sustain any serious injury that he should have gotten from such a long fall. It really is a dream after all.

Izaya carefully stands up and looks around. It's so dark, he can barely see his hands in front of his own face. There's a clatter as Izaya stand on something that rolls under him slightly, something equivalent to piles of sticks perhaps.

Undeterred, Izaya rummages through his apron pockets to see if he has anything to eat. Doesn't Alice usually have something like that, like cakes that make her grow taller?

Izaya feels around in his pockets...and his fingers brush against a small box. He pulls it out of his pockets for inspections and sure enough… it's a box of tinder. Well, that's not too bad of a find at this particular predicament.

He strikes the match and hold it up high.

….

That's when he realizes, perhaps he shouldn't have been so curious as to what he is standing on top of… because curiosities sure can kill a cat.

...And because he is now on top of a small hill of broken corpses…

Rather, precisely, broken puppets. Upon closer look, Izaya notices that these aren't white bones but porcelain ball jointed limbs, broken doll heads and torn strings. Martinettes without a master.

Izaya leans down and picks up one of the doll heads because it has a striking resemblance to Manami. And the one next to it, isn't that the same girl he drugged at that karaoke?

Ah, Izaya realizes. He sees it now… these girls. They are all the girls he has once tricked into committing suicide with him.

What an interesting retribution, Izaya decides, his mind in jubilation at such a peculiar finding. It is rather fitting that he stands on top of all the corpses of girls he had once tried to convince them to commit suicide, let them teeter between life and death. It was a titillating experience back then just as now.

Izaya smirks as he's sure that some other people would find this morbid humor to be creepy, but he finds it an titillating experience even now, just as it was back then.

At least that goddamn Shizu-chan isn't here.

Stepping down from the piles of broken puppet dolls, Izaya walk towards the one direction or marble tiles that seem to lead to some light.

As Izaya walks towards the light, he realize something.

He's not...wet anymore.

A shiver runs down his spine as he turns back at the piles of broken hallowed doll skull eyes stare back at him, the trails of his wet footprints slowly drying on the floor.

What is going on?

**[Go to page 5]**


	7. Chapter 7

There is absolutely nowhere to hide, but Izaya quickly ducks and hides behind the opening door. Just in case. Even if he ran now, he's sure to be caught. But he had to know who is on the other side. Is it a monster? A human? Perhaps someone he knows?

The door creaks open all the way and stops. Izaya waits with baited breath.

…

There is nothing. Only silence.

More curious than scared, Izaya slowly walks around and peeks through the door.

There is...no one there.

It's one of those things that would creep out anyone but Izaya didn't believe in ghosts. Hell this is his dream… right?

Shrugging it off, or doing his best to pretend that he isn't effectively spooked, Izaya boldly steps forward and walks through the doorway.

**[Go to page 15]**


	8. Chapter 8

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Kine and Manami are sitting next to the informant while the doctor finally finishes his checkup.

"How is he? Will he be alright?" Kine asks, slightly concerned as he looks over at the pale face, sleeping serenely on the bed. He looks so lifeless, as if he was already dead.

"His brain is still active so he's not currently a vegetable. But you all must brace for the worst. I don't know if he will come out of his coma...it's too early to tell. I do think that according to my clinical experiences…. I don't think he will come back to us. If he did, it would be a miracle. Give him a few months perhaps…" the doctor looks at Izaya unconvinced. Kine sighs.

"I guess there's not much we can do but place him in a hospital care for long term patients. At least he has the funds." Kine stands up to make a call to Namie. She is still handling his finances though Kine does not understand why Izaya trusted a woman who didn't even bother coming to check up on him.

Manami stays as the doctor and Kine leaves, the door closing behind them. She pouts as she rocks in her chair. She looks dissatisfied with the outcome. She tells herself it's because she wanted Izaya to suffer more, and it's nothing else. She isn't sure why she's so discontent that Izaya isn't waking up.

"Hmph, serves you right. I hope you're stuck in some nightmares instead of a pleasant dream." Manami whispers into Izaya's ear.

"I hope you're forever trapped you jerk." She whispers before she too stands up and leaves the room, turning the lights off behind her, leaving Izaya in perpetual darkness save for the beeping machines that are monitoring the informant's heart beat. The steady breathing and the quiet beeping sound continues on and on and on in that otherwise silent and dark room.

**[The End]**

**[You've reached a Bad Ending! Please go back to Page 1 to play again! Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews if you reach here and how you got here maybe? I'm curious ahaha ]**


	9. Chapter 9

The door is locked and isn't opening. And the moaning sound...isn't there anymore.

Izaya presses his ear against the door but nope. No sound...maybe he is hearing things? But he is so certain...it was coming from this door...

Slightly confused and a bit creeped out, Izaya backs away from the door and continues down the hallway. He starts walking faster now, wondering when he can leave this place.

And again, there's a moaning sound coming from the door next to him as he's walking past it.

Should he...open it?

**Option 1) Try to open the door [go to page 11]**

**Option 2) Don't open the door [go to page 14]**


	10. Chapter 10

Izaya decides not to open the door. The moaning INTENSIFIES as he walks away. Now, Izaya runs faster and faster, away from the screeching CHORUS OF SCREAMS coming from that door!

He huffs as he comes to a stop. The screaming is gone now.

'What...was that?'

But Izaya isn't sure if he wants to know…. He continues down the hallway. It's still unending. He can't see the end at all in sight.

Just as he's about to pass another sets of doors when…

*knock, knock, knock*...

…

Did he just...hear…?

*knock, knock, knock*...

This time, Izaya clearly hears it. That is definitely distinctive knocking.

There is someone behind that door!

As Izaya hesitates, wondering if he can ever find a way out, again there's loud and clear knocking.

*knock, knock, knock*...

There is someone behind this door.

Someone knocking at him.

At this rate, Izaya won't be able to leave unless he tries opening these doors. The hallway is clearly useless like walking through a desert full or mirages...

Should he...try to open it?

**Option 1) Try to open the door [go to page 20]**

**Option 2) Don't open the door [go to page 21]**


	11. Chapter 11

The door is locked and isn't opening. There is no noise coming from the door.

Slightly confused and a bit creeped out, Izaya backs away from the door and continues down the hallway.

After walking for what it seems like forever, there's another sound coming from the door next to him as he's walking past it.

It's not moaning this time. But...scratching. Persistent scratching.

Like a nail or a claw.

Is someone trying to write something? Or maybe someone is seeking help?

Should he...open it?

**Option 1) Try to open the door [go to page 24]**

**Option 2) Don't open the door [go to page 12]**


	12. Chapter 12

Izaya continues down the hallway. It's still unending. He's getting exhausted. He can't see the end at all in sight.

After walking for what it seems like forever, there's another moaning sound coming from the door next to him as he's walking past it.

Izaya lets out a sigh of exasperation.

Should he...open it?

**Option 1) Try to open the door [go to page 16]**

**Option 2) Don't open the door [go to page 10]**


	13. Chapter 13

 

The vines pull him down and Izaya struggles to get up. The thorns are like claws as they wrap around Izaya’s legs and torso, scratching him and tearing up his clothes.

“Dammit, let me go!”

Izaya tries to rip the vines but they are too agile. Besides, the thorns prick him like tiny needles and it hurts!

“Nnngh…!” Izaya cries out in pain as the vines around his arms and legs tighten, the thorns digging into his flesh now after ripping up his petticoat and sleeves. Is this vine, vampiric? Does it want to drink his blood?

“What the hell!” He didn’t have the strength like Shizuo to rip the vines to shreds. If only he had his knife. Or something to burn it!

Ah!

That matchbox inside his apron!

Izaya struggles to bring his arms towards his front to reach inside his apron. But the vines seem to want to spread him apart lewdly.

“Hnnnghh!!” Izaya struggles harder, now the thorns clawing into his skin and tearing him up. His once pale thighs are torn as specks of blood soak his stockings. His sleeves too are being spotted with dots of red.

“Damn, stupid...monster!” Izaya lets the vines spread his legs in favor of concentrating on the strength of his arms. Panting harshly, Izaya finally digs his hand into his apron pocket. Sure enough, that tinderbox is still there!

Izaya manages to grab the match box and tries to open it to grab a match.

A vine shoots out, the one end looking like a venus trap. It opens its mouth and seems to hiss, the claw like teeth clearly visible. Before Izaya could even react to those sharp teeth ready to rip his hands, the teeth sink deeply into the box with a crunch.

“Ow!!” Izaya lets go in pain as one of the teeth grazes his fingers. The ‘mouth’ of the monster crunches and eats the matches, hissing...hissing.

“Shit…” Izaya grits his teeth. This monster seems angrier now. As if it knew...that Izaya was trying to burn him.

“Look, monster-san. Y-you’ve got some cute roses and I think it’d be great if...ow!” Izaya flinches as the vines wrap around him even more, now using all their strength to spread him apart.

“No, no, no. Let’s play nice here. Look, I didn’t mean to… aaah!!” Izaya yelps as the vines squirm under his front and rip the dress vertically, clearly revealing his chest and his crotch.

‘Oh shit…. This is getting really bad.’ Izaya’s heart begins to beat faster. He has a general idea what this vegetable monster wants to do with him, and it’s going to hurt. Badly.

“Look. Seriously. I’m not going to taste good so….Aaah!” Izaya gasps as one of the vines wraps around his cock. He looks down nervously. The thorns aren’t sharp yet, as if the vine was a newborn. The thorns are just tiny bumps...and they slither like snakes around his length.

“Please! Let’s talk this out. I swear I can offer you more...mmfff…!” Before Izaya can talk even more, one vine that is wrapping around his neck suddenly switches course and enters straight into his mouth. He chokes as another vine enters inside him, exploring his mouth and throat.

No, no, no! This isn’t where he wants to be! This is HIS dream isn’t it? Why can’t he control his own dream?!

He struggles more violently now, trying to claw at the vines but already he can feel something bump at the entrance to his anus. His mind empties out blank with fear. Is he getting raped in his own dream? No way. No way!

But Izaya is unable to do anything as his legs are spread apart lewdly and his arms are forced behind him. A curious vine starts to lick his entrance almost gently before it enters inside, squirming like a worm.

“Haaah…!! Aaahnnnngh…” Izaya stiffens up and moans as the vines enter inside him one by one. They are small sprouts but they are growing. Between bumps and wiggles, they start to fill him full.

“Nnghh! Mmgnnn!! Hnnngh…!! Nngh..!!” Izaya groans, struggling and squeezing his ass tighter so they can’t enter inside him anymore but the sprouts start to grow larger and larger. Once they’ve all entered, they start to thrust. And thrust. And...thrust.

“Aaah! Aaahnn!! Haaah!! Aaah!!” With each thrust, Izaya drools and moans. His body rocks in the air in tandem with the monstrous vines, seeking pleasure inside him.

‘No, no! Stop…! No! Let me wake up!!’ Izaya starts to scream in his mind but he can’t wake up. His body is continuously toyed and played with as the vines slither like snakes, wrapping around him. The thorns scratch his nipples and other erogenous zones of his flesh. Pain mingles with pleasure as his cock hardens.

“Hnnngh!!!” Izaya screams, his mouth full of tentacle like vines oozing with green slime that enters his throat. A vine… with sharper thorns enters into his ass.

‘No! Not that! Anything but…!’

Izaya moans again and again as the vines continue to lavish their attention, licking and sucking in some places, scratching and hurting him in some others. The pain mixed with pleasure is titillating, as both forces equally arouses his body to an euphoric state he’s never experienced before.

“Hnnn...gnn….nngh!!!” Izaya jolts and cries out as the vines pound and pound into his prostate, finally finding that one sweet spot that’s making their vessel contort and drool even more. Izaya screams as the vines ram into him mercilessly, extracting all pleasure out of his petite body.

“Mnnngh!!!’ Izaya bites down on the vine as orgasm approaches him. His ass clenches and his cock bursts with cum, his mind growing white from the forced pleasure. The vine with the venus trap mouth sucks his cock, drinking away the cum. The vines start to choke Izaya for more moans and drools, deep throating him as he gasps for air. More vines start to enter deep inside him, forcing Izaya to swallow as his throat bulges.

The worst part is that even after Izaya comes, they continue to pound and pound into his prostate, wanting more cum.

‘No! Dammit, I can’t…! I can’t physically!! Haaah!!’ Izaya screams as his body is turned around upside down in midair so the vines can have better access. Then in that position, the vines suck his cock and nipples dry, while his ass is abused again and again. The vines are pumping him as if they are seeking any liquid, be it cum, blood or tears.

Izaya screams again as the vines slam so hard that his cock bursts again with cum. The forced pleasure is just as painful as the thorns ripping into his flesh. He’s being used like a fucktoy.  His mind and body is slowly being covered with green slime, thickly coating him. He can’t think anymore. All he can do is just feel, as the thorns fuck him raw, inside and out.

“Haaah..!! Aaahng…. Hnnnn….” Izaya’s body is rocked again and again as the vines scratch up his pretty flesh, drinking his blood and sweat. Several venus traps are licking his body for more. A larger vine enters inside his mouth and anus...and starts to lay eggs inside him. One, two...three…

Hope dies out in Izaya’s eyes as they grow dark. He is suspended in air like a pleasure toy, a plaything for the plants as well as an incubator for more monsters to come.

His mind is slowly blanking out due to the continuous euphoria. He’s about to pass out from the over-stimulation.

He just has to endure...until he can wake up from this nightmare. At least… it’s starting to...

...feel good.

  
**[Go to page 8]**


	14. Chapter 14

Izaya continues down the hallway. It's still unending. He can't see the end at all in sight.

After walking for what it seems like forever, there's a moaning sound coming from the door next to him as he's walking past it.

Should he...open it?

**Option 1) Try to open the door [go to page 16]**

**Option 2) Don't open the door [go to page 18]**


	15. Chapter 15

Finally out of that neverending hallway, Izaya comes to another long hallway. Except this time it splits into two.

There's a sign that reads,

-> Mirror, Mirror on the Wall.

<\- Who's the Fairest of Them All?

Hmm… Izaya doesn't feel like going back to the other hallway. So he should choose.

**Option 1) Go to the right, "Mirror, Mirror on the Wall." [Go to page 25]**

**Option 2) Go to the left, "Who's the Fairest of Them All"[Go to Page 26]**

 

 

**[Author's note: If you made it here, congratulations! You've passed the first maze. Count your tally and post how long it took you to get here and send a review? Or did you guys find the bad ending before you got here? Hope it was fun! ]**


	16. Chapter 16

The door is locked and isn't opening. And the moaning sound...isn't there anymore.

Slightly confused and a bit creeped out, Izaya backs away from the door and continues down the hallway.

And again, there's a moaning sound coming from the door next to him as he's walking past it.

Should he...open it?

**Option 1) Try to open the door [go to page 9]**

**Option 2) Don't open the door [go to page 14]**


	17. Chapter 17

Izaya continues down the hallway. It's still unending. He can't see the end at all in sight.

After walking for what it seems like forever, there's a moaning sound coming from the door next to him as he's walking past it.

Should he...open it?

**Option 1) Try to open the door [go to page 9]**

**Option 2) Don't open the door [go to page 18]**


	18. Chapter 18

Izaya continues down the hallway. It's still unending. He can't see the end at all in sight.

After walking for what it seems like forever, there's a moaning sound coming from the door next to him as he's walking past it.

Should he...open it?

**Option 1) Try to open the door [go to page 11]**

**Option 2) Don't open the door [go to page 10]**


	19. Chapter 19

There must be a way in… there has to be!

Izaya isn't sure who is behind this door, but he'd rather chance in. He isn't scared of even Shizu-chan, who could be worse than that monster anyway? It's better than being stuck in this maze. Besides, what he needs is information, perhaps whoever is behind this door could provide some of that information he so direly needs.

He looks around to see if there's any weird bottles of potion to drink, or a table with a key. Izaya even crouches down to see if there's any mouse holes to crawl into. He's read the books so he knows the general gist of how Wonderland 'should' work for Alice.

After checking all his pockets and turning up with nothing, Izaya sighs as the door handle continues to click and clack, the person on the other side persistently trying to open it.

If only there is a way for him to pick this lock…

Just then, the door knob clicks all the way and it starts to open!

**Option 1) HIDE! [go to page 7]**   
**Option 2) RUN! [go to page 22]**   
**Option 3) Stay still and face the person. [ go to page 23]**


	20. Chapter 20

A bit nervous, Izaya touches the doorknob handle and turns it.

It's...still locked.

Izaya breathes a sigh of relief.

As he holds onto the doorknob, again, he hears the knocking.

*knock, knock, knock…*

Izaya's heart beats faster and faster.

Someone...on the other side knows he's right there.

Because now, the door knob handle starts clicking, as if someone on the other side is trying to turn the knob on their end too but is locked.

They both don't have the key.

Is the someone on the other side an ally or a foe?

Normally, these things shouldn't make Izaya so nervous but this hallway is creeping him out.

*click, click*

Again the doorknob handle continues to twist and turn as if someone on the other side is still trying to open the door.

...then a thought wanders into Izaya's mind.

What if, that person on the other side is...me? Me on this side, trying to get to the other side, like a mirror?

What a strange thought he is having…

Should he continue to try to open this mysterious door?

**Option 1) Continue to try to open the door [go to page 19 ]**

**Option 2) Don't open the door [go to page 18 ]**


	21. Chapter 21

Izaya decides not to open the door. He just can't take the risk that someone on the other end might try to harm him…

Call him a coward if you must, but Izaya doesn't want to take the chance unless he has to. And right now, without enough information, Izaya doesn't want to risk it.

And what he needs now is information.

He turns to stare at the rows and rows of doors to his far left and right. It's infinite amount of doors.

He walks down a bit and listens. He doesn't hear any noise coming from any doors at this moment…

He goes up to one and places his ear against the door.

Not a single sound.

Curiously, he checks the door knob.

It's not locked.

Slowly, he turns it and opens the door.

**[Go to page 15]**


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, there is no way Izaya's going to risk it. He runs for it as fast as his feet can take him, as if Shizuo was chasing him with two dozen flying vending machines, Izaya takes off.

Even though he doesn't hear any footsteps chasing him, he doesn't turn back to look but runs and runs. This hallway is too straight, he needs to be as far as he could.

Panting, Izaya comes to a stop and finally turns to look behind him.

He doesn't see anyone chasing him. He also doesn't see the open door.

'I guess back to square 1?' Izaya sighs. He isn't sure if this is the best decision but it certainly is a safe one.

He turns to face the rows and rows of doors again.

**[go to page 18]**


	23. Chapter 23

Izaya stays still and waits with a nervous smile.

Whoever this person is, he plans to face them with a bold smile. Whoever they are, he will win them over with his words. Izaya has that much confidence. Besides, it's his dream right?

Although he was anxious, he remains still, standing his ground.

"Ah, hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Orihara Iza…" Izaya starts with a big smile as he greets the person who opened the door.

Only to see that there is no one there.

The door opens wide, but there is no one behind that door.

But….someone had clearly knocked.

Someone. Had. Clearly. Knocked. Several times. And had played with the door knob. And opened this door!

Izaya frowns as he steps forward and looks around.

There is...no one there.

It's one of those things that would creep out anyone but Izaya didn't believe in ghosts. Hell this is his dream… right?

Shrugging it off, or doing his best to pretend that he isn't effectively spooked, Izaya boldly steps forward and walks through the doorway.

**[Go to page 15]**


	24. Chapter 24

The door clicks open. It's not locked. Izaya slowly pushes the door and peeks in.

There's nothing but...darkness?

Izaya opens it up a bit more when suddenly, the door opens wide and rose vines shoot out! They grab Izaya before he can run and suck him right into the room!

**[Go to page 13]**


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

 

Izaya walks down the hallway. It's rather long. He finally arrives to the other end, which is a dead-end save for a large antique looking mirror with a human carved on the frame. To be more precise, it is Rokujo Chikage carved on it.

 

 

**Option 1) Keep going forward [Go to page 27]  
Option 2) Go back [Go to page 15]**


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

Izaya walks down the hallway. It keeps turning and curving but there’s only one way to go. He finally arrives to the other end, which is a dead-end save for a large ornate looking door with a human carving on its body. To be more precise, it is Kadota Kyohei carved on it.

 

**Option 1) Keep going forward [Go to page 31]**

**Option 2) Go back [Go to page 15]**


	27. Chapter 27

  
  


“Why hello miss,” Rokujo Chikage takes off his hat to bow. His lower torso was completely a mirror but he still had his arms and his upper torso.

“Miss?” Izaya raises his eyebrows, a bit annoyed. Ah right, he’s suppose to be ‘Alice.’ Well since Chikage tends to be a gentleman around the ladies, it might be better this way. But Izaya has heard plenty of stories about this man. He walks closer with caution.

“How do I...get out of here?” Izaya asks a bit vaguely. He wants to get out of the wonderland completely but he isn’t sure if he should ask such a direct question. For all he knew, this man didn’t know the answer. Or he could trick him.

“Oh? You wish to get out of this maze? Well the only way out is _through_ me.” Chikage smirks as he rests his chin on his folded hands.

“Through you?” Izaya raises his eyebrows once more. That was rather very….specific. Izaya looks back at the mirror. He realizes then, he doesn’t see his own reflection at all. In fact… it looks like a whirl of water there.

“Yes, _through_ me, my _lady_.” Chikage’s grin grows wider. “It’s the only way I know of, dear miss.”

Ignoring that annoying grin, Izaya reaches out to touch the surface of the mirror. Like water it’s wet, and the water seems to part and whirl around the finger tip.

“ _Nnngh…_ ”

Izaya looks up to see Chikage’s face flush, his eyes hooded. Did this man just...moan?! Hastily, Izaya pulls his hand back, looking back at the mirror with slight apprehension.   
  
This mirror…. it was as if the water was trying to grab him and pull him in.

“I...don’t know about this.” Izaya frowned, rubbing the tip of his finger that had touched Chikage’s mirror.

 

**Option 1) Try to enter the mirror [Go to page 28]**

**Option 2)  Don’t enter the mirror [Go to page 29]**


	28. Chapter 28

  
  


“Are you sure… going through you is the only way?” Izaya touches the surface of the mirror again. The water whirls around his finger tip and clings to it like slime.

“Nnngh…” Chikage moans again, licking his lips as he looks down at Izaya with hunger. This is more than just a bit weird! But… if this is the only way…!

Izaya pushes his hand all the way in. He can’t see the other side… and he feels nothing but a wet slimy mess.

“Haaah!!”

Izaya looks up as Chikage let’s out a gasp as if...Izaya had just touched him somewhere very sensitive. A bit startled, Izaya tries to pull his hand out...except he can’t!

“W-what the?!” Izaya struggles but the slime clings to him.

“Aaah!! N-not so rough!” Chikage shivers and that only makes Izaya even more uncomfortable!

“Be gentle… like so…” Chikage’s hands reach out to firmly hold the back of Izaya’s head and pushes forward.

“Nngh…!” Izaya cringes as the wet surface of the mirror kisses his lips. It’s...cold. But the slime moves like it has a mind of it’s own. And it...throbs as the water wraps around him.

What the?!

Izaya’s startled but it’s too late as the bubble consumes him whole. He struggles as he is drenched completely and thoroughly, the water entering his mouth and forcing him to swallow.

!!!!

Air bubbles escape his mouth as Izaya panics, but he could hear Chikage’s almost soothing voice tell him. “Relax… leave it to me. It’ll feel…. _very_ good….”

He can hear the muted panting of Chikage as the water muffles everything. It feels sick but he relaxes. He can hear Chikage moaning as his hands push Izaya’s head deeper. It confuses Izaya. Why is Chikage being so forceful? Didn’t he think Izaya was a woman? He’s been calling him ‘miss’ and ‘my lady.’ Confused, Izaya looks up at Chikage and sees that twisted smirk.

Ah… he...he knows.

Of course… Chikage always had sixth sense for these things. Chikage knew all along that ‘Alice’ was a man!

Izaya struggles again with no avail. He swallows the water and cringes at the taste. It’s as if the entire bubble is throbbing and gently wrapping around him. Chikage has him completely trapped. Izaya struggles less and less as Chikage’s moans grow louder, completely enjoying himself as Izaya drowns, being forced to drink the thick liquid while Chikage’s hand pushes him further and further down.

He thinks he hears Chikage gasping lewdly one last time before he plunges deeply into the mirror.

  
  
**[Go to page 30]**


	29. Chapter 29

  
  
  


Izaya decides this is a bad idea. He turns to leave.

“Don’t be scared now kitten.”

Izaya is startled as Chikage grabs his wrist and pulls him close. This man is strong!!!   
  
Chikage’s grip is firm as he swings ‘Alice’ around so they can face each other. 

“You need to enter inside me. You want to escape don’t you?”

“Yes, but not this badly...waaah!!” Izaya yelps as Chikage’s hands grab hold of his back and waist.

“Wait, no, no, no! Stop aaack!!!” Izaya cries out as he’s pushed forward. The slime-like water from the surface of the mirror surges and wraps around him. 

“NNngh….yes. It feels good, doesn’t it?” Chikage moans again as he looks down, watching as the water wraps around Izaya’s body, pulling him in. He licks his lips, his face flushed as if he’s about to have orgasm. He parts his lips and pants, struggling. “Go ahead...nngh... and submit yourself. It’ll feel _very_ good, I promise.”

“No, I… mmfff!!” Izaya panics as his mouth is covered in water, bubbles forming. He coughs, drowning and drinking in the cool fluid. Why is Chikage being so rough? Wasn’t he usually gentle to women?? He looks up to see Chikage’s euphoric face and shudders. What ….the hell is going on?!! He continues to struggle but the water bubble has him wrapped completely inside, then slowly starts to merge with the mirror’s surface.

No! Stop! This isn’t...what he wants!!!

Then he remembers. Chikage...always had sixth sense for women. Which means…!   
  
He looks up to notice Chikage’s smirk. He...he knows! He must. Despite that he’s been calling Izaya ‘miss’ and ‘my lady’, that twisted smirk said volumes.    
  
As if Chikage knew what Izaya was thinking, he purrs, “I have a sixth sense for these things...Alice-chan~”

But already the sticky like liquid has Izaya consumed, the slime entering inside his mouth and soaking him through. 

Aaaah!!!

Izaya cries out more air bubbles, his fingers trying to claw their way out but the bubble doesn’t pop. All he could see is Chikage panting roughly as his hand grabs hold of the back of Izaya’s head, then pushes him deep inside him. 

“Nnngh…”

Now both of Chikage’s hands are roughly on Izaya’s head, thrusting as the raven is sucked inside the mirror. “Mmfff…!!” Izaya cringes as he is forced to swallow the water, the taste is strangely sweet. The water seems to have a life of it’s own as it forces Izaya to feel it’s throbbing.

Once the mirror sucks Alice deep into its realm, there’s nothing left behind save for a tiny droplets of water that squirts out and lands on the floor.

  
**[Go to page 30]**


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

Izaya gasps as he lands on the floor. It’s as if he could breath again. He coughs, trying to clear his throat but nothing comes out.

Confused, Izaya realizes he’s completely clean and dry, no sticky water anywhere.  
  
What the hell is going on?  
  
He looks around but there’s no mirrors or hallways in sight. In fact, he seems to have landed in the clearing of some forest…

There is no road anywhere.  
  
He looks around and he thinks he sees smoke in the distance. He thinks he hears some music behind him. There’s also a few red roses to his left that seem to...follow a path. Just as he’s about to check it out, there’s a white blur and rustling to his right. Was that…. Shizu-chan?  
  
What should he do?

 

**Option 1)  Follow the white blur [Go to page 38]**

**Option 2) Try to follow the trail of red roses. [Go to page 39]**  
  
**Option 3) Check out the smoke in the distance [Go to page 40]**

**Option 4)  Go follow the music [Go to page 42]**

**Option 5) Ignore them all and make your own path! Go straight. [Go to page 41]**

**Option 6) Wait and look around some more. [Go to page 34]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah you made it to another checkpoint! (unless you decide to 'wait' and go to page 34) You'd want to bookmark here again for the next time I update! Or you can go back and re-play to see the other routes! Have fun hehe. Let me know in review how you got here~ or you're replaying through each route, or just going one route etc! Thanks!


	31. Chapter 31

  
  


  
  


 

“Dotachin? Is that you???”  Izaya asks, faintly surprised but mostly amused. 

“Ah, hey there Alice.” Kadota blinks open his eyes. The wood carving actually moves. In fact, he seems to be...blushing? Izaya can’t help but laugh. 

“Good to see you, old friend. Are you trapped in there? Should I try to pry you out?” Izaya lightly knocks on the door frame.    


“Ow, ow. Don’t do that. And no, I’m fine.” Kadota rubs the frame where Izaya has knocked. How peculiar…   
  
“You feel it when I touch you?” Curious, Izaya rubs the side of Kadota’s chin. 

“Yeah of course. Don’t you feel it if someone touches you, Alice?” Kadota looks at him confused. Well, that’s true. 

“Then…” Izaya looks down where the door knob is...which is in the center of the door, right on Kadota’s crotch. It didn’t help that the door knob was a rather long phallic shape. He blushes. “Erm… how do I open the door?”

“You...turn my ‘knob.’” Kadota hung his head with his cheeks burning. Izaya’s jaw drops for a second before he snaps it closed.

“You mean… I have to…”

“Y-yeah…” Kadota looks away embarrassed. “You won’t believe how many people have...ah, never mind.”

…

Izaya flushes, not knowing what to do. Did he really have to...touch that?   


“So, how do I get out of here?” Izaya asks vaguely. Maybe there’s another way?

“You have to open the door.” Kadota sighs in defeat.

“You mean…?”

“Yeah.”  
  
Izaya’s breath quickens as his heart beats faster. What should he do? Should he try to open the door?  
  
Hmmm… the door is made out of wood. And he does have the lighter still…

He feels a bit bad for Kadota but, maybe there’s another way?

 

**Option 1) Try to open the door. [Go to page 32]**

**Option 2) Threaten to burn the wooden door. [Go to page 35]**


	32. Chapter 32

  
  


Izaya decides that burning is a bit too harsh. Dotachin was sort of his friend. It’s only a threat but if Kadota tells him to burn him, he isn’t sure if he can go through with it.

So instead Izaya reaches out toward the phallic object and grabs it to turn.

“NNghhh!”

Izaya quickly pulls away as Kadota moans. This makes Izaya flush just as red as Kadota.

“Am I supposed to touch you gently or something?”

“N-no! It’s just… it’s locked.” Kadota gorans. Izaya looks around. There’s no keys here. Or tables. Or any of those ‘eat me’ cakes or ‘drink me’ bottles.

“Uhh… where’s the key?” Izaya asks, worried about the answer. Because that door knob… doesn’t have a key hole. Unless that tiny urethra is the keyhole?

“Well...about that…” Kadota sighs, scratching his head.

“It’s your...mouth.”

“My what?!”

Kadota coughs, embarrassed.

“Your mouth. The key is your...mouth.”  
  
Izaya’s jaw drops again.

Is he saying...he has to give him a blowjob?!!!!

  
  


**Option 1) Go ahead and suck the door knob [Go to page 36]**  
  
**Option 2) Don’t give up! Try to force open the door [Go to page 37]**

**Option 3) Oh hell no. Threaten to burn the wooden door [Go to page 35]**


	33. Chapter 33

 

Izaya gasps as he lands on the floor. “Ow!” he says reflexively as he rubs his butt.  
  
But in actuality, it...doesn’t hurt. And he’s… clean. No sticky white mess that looks like…cum...anywhere...

What the hell is going on?  
  
He looks around but there are no mirrors or hallways in sight. In fact, he seems to have landed in the clearing of some forest…

There is no road anywhere.  
  
He looks around and he thinks he sees smoke in the distance. He thinks he hears some music behind him. There’s also a few red roses to his left that sort of seem to...follow a path. Just as he’s about to check it out, there’s a white blur and rustling to his right. Was that…. Shizu-chan?  
  
What should he do?

 

 

**Option 1) Follow the white blur. [Go to page 38]**

**Option 2) Try to follow the trail of red roses. [Go to page 39]**  
  
**Option 3) Check out the smoke in the distance. [Go to page 40]**

**Option 4) Go follow the music. [Go to page 42]**

**Option 5) Ignore them all and make your own path! Go straight. [Go to page 41]**

**Option 6) Wait and look around some more. [Go to page 34]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah you made it to another checkpoint! (unless you've decided to 'wait' and go to page 34) You'd want to bookmark here again for the next time I update! Or you can go back and re-play to see the other routes! Have fun hehe. Let me know in review how you got here~ or you're replaying through each route, or just going one route etc! Thanks!


	34. Chapter 34

 

  
  
Izaya waits and looks around some more in case he has missed anything else.   
  
Suddenly, he hears a loud screeching and wind slashing through the air. He looks up and...is that a DRAGON?!?!?!?!?!

Yes, that’s definitely a FIRE BREATHING DRAGON IN THE AIR!  
  
What should he do?!

 

 

 **Option 1) Turn right and follow that white blur you saw earlier. [Go to page 38]**  
  
**Option 2) Try to follow the trail of red roses. [Go to page 39]**  
  
**Option 3) Check out the smoke in the distance. [Go to page 40]**

**Option 4) Go follow the music [Go to page 42]**

**Option 5) Run!!!! Go straight.  [Go to page 41]**

**Option 6) Wait and greet the dragon. Who knows? Maybe he’s friendly. [Go to page 43]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah you made it to another checkpoint! You'd want to bookmark here again for the next time I update! Or you can go back and re-play to see the other routes! Have fun hehe. Let me know in review how you got here~ or you're replaying through each route, or just going one route etc! Thanks!


	35. Chapter 35

  
  
  
  


“Sorry Dotachin.” Izaya sighs as he digs out his lighter and flicks it on. Kadota in the door frame cringes back. 

“W-wh-what are you doing?!!!” There’s clear panic in his voice. 

“I don’t want to do this but… if you can’t open, I’ll have to burn my way through.” Izaya sighs again deeply. It’s a bluff… or so he hopes. He doesn’t want to burn his friend but...it’s only a dream right?

“W-wa-wait! Take that back! No, don’t!!” Kadota tries to wave his hands but they can’t leave the door frame. “Alice! STOP!”

“Now, open the door. Or else, I’ll have to burn you.” Izaya steps a bit closer. Too close. In fact, he tries to lower the lighter near that crotch of a door knob.

“NO! ALICE! What are you doing?! STOP! STOP!!!”

“Look, I don’t want to do this either but, I have to leave. And you’re in the way…” Izaya lowers the lighter and brings it closer and closer to the door knob. He can see the penis-shaped door knob cringe away, sticking upward…

“STOP!!!! AAAAAAHNNN!!”

Kadota cringes and moans as...a stream of sticky white mess shoots out of his cock and covers Izaya’s hand and the lighter. Did he just pee? Or is this cum?!! If he came, that’s so sick! Having orgasm from the idea his cock is about to be burned? Or was it because he needed anything to douse the lighter?!

Izaya grimaces as he tries to wipe off the white fluid all over his hand when suddenly…

…!!! 

A trap door under Izaya swings open and he falls, screaming. 

  
  
**[Go to page 33]**


	36. Chapter 36

  
  
  


“...I really have no choice, do I?” Izaya sighs as he bites his lower lip. Kadota shakes his head sadly. 

Kadota had said there were other people...who had came by. So they’ve all...sucked on this?

Izaya feels sick at the idea that he has to suck a wooden door knob of his friend’s look-alike that’s shaped like his penis but...he doesn’t have a choice does he? He needs to leave and that’s apparently the only way. 

He sighs as he kneels down and looks at the twitching door knob. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine a banana instead...and opens his mouth to swallow.

“Nnngh….”

Kadota moans as Izaya’s mouth sucks and swallows the cock whole. It doesn’t really taste gross…. Kind of like sucking a wooden pole. Feeling a bit better, Izaya starts to suck a bit harder.

“Aaah!!!” Kadota shudders and Izaya can feel the wooden cock throb inside his mouth. Wow, this is so weird… but feeling more determined, he starts bobbing his head up and down, sliding that cock between his tongue, sucking on it like a lollipop.

“Aaah…. Nnngh…. Alice…. It...it feels good…”

It was really weird hearing his friend, Dotachin’s moans. And also weird having him call him ‘Alice’ instead of Izaya. Cringing a bit, Izaya starts moving faster. It doesn’t feel gross and he wants to get this over with.

“Aaahh...Aaah… aaah…. Aaaahnnn!!” Kadota’s moans grow louder and louder in Izaya’s blushing ears. When suddenly… Kadota’s two hands shoot out of the wooden frame and grab the back of Izaya’s head.

“?!!!!!!!!!!!” Izaya chokes as Kadota holds him still then shoves him deeper. 

“Mmmfff!!! Nfffh...nfffh!! Nnnfffhhh!!” Izaya spits and coughs as Kadota controls his head, forcing him to suck him deeper. The door knob hits the back of his throat and it throbs. How?! How did those hands…?! Izaya can’t think straight anymore though. He struggles to push away but Kadota’s stronger, his hands continue to fuck his throat deeply, groaning in satisfaction.

“Alice… I...I’m gonna come…!” Kadota shudders. Izaya closes his eyes shut and prepares himself. This is the only way to open the door right? 

“Nnngh…!!” With Kadota’s moan, hot cum floods Izaya’s mouth, forcing him to swallow. But there’s so much, Izaya chokes on cum, spilling out and dripping down his chin and neck. Even as Kadota comes, he continues to rock Izaya’s head, milking himself. 

Damn, Dotachin! Since when was he such a pervert?!!!

When Kadota finally let’s go, Izaya falls back coughing. He tries to wipe his mouth, glaring up at his friend when…

!!!!

A trap door under Izaya swings open and he falls, screaming. 

  
  
  
**[Go to page 33]**


	37. Chapter 37

 

As if Izaya would give up that easily!!! Angrily, Izaya reaches out to grab hold of that dick-shaped door knob and squeezes hard and turns.

“Aaaah!!! Ouch! Alice, it… it hurts!!” Kadota cringes, his wooden hands trying to reach out to stop Izaya’s but is unable to since it’s stuck inside the door frame. Izaya shudders, not liking the feel of the phallic object in his hand but he forcefully turns it again.

“Nnnngh!! Ow…! It… it hurts! Don’t… aaah!! Aaah!!!” Kadota pants hard and moans as Izaya now pulls and yanks on it, trying to get it to open. 

“Sorry Dotachin. But I’m gonna have to force you to open up to me.” Izaya pants as he struggles, pressing himself closer. Now he uses both of his hands to try to turn, almost breaking off the cock-like door knob.

“Nnngh..! A-Alice… aaahnn… Aaahhh!!!” Kadota’s breath is on Izaya’s nape, he’s clearly in a lot of pain. But like hell Izaya is going to …

…!!!

Izaya is a bit surprised as Kadota’s door knob comes something sticky and white into his hand. Did he just...come?!!

Suddenly a trap door under Izaya swings open and he falls, screaming. 

  
  


**[Go to page 33]**

 


End file.
